


in the middle of the night

by gavinuwus



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavinuwus/pseuds/gavinuwus
Summary: Parting Ways Ending: Sean and Finn live together in Puerto Lobos. Sean has been having horrifying nightmares since the day he and Daniel got seperated at the border. Fortunately, Finn is by his side to comfort and support him.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	in the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> sean is 23 and finn is 25  
> and that's it basically

Sean has another nightmare. It's his third one this week and it's only Tuesday. Whenever he just takes a little nap, he ends up being haunted by horrible nightmares. But this nightmare's different. It's the worst one he's had so far.

_Sean found himself in his old home in Seattle. Everything is fine. "Shit. It was just a nightmare. Dad is still alive", Sean thought to himself, not aware that this whole scenario wasn't real. He was skyping with Lyla._

_"So, are you looking forward to see Jenn at the party tonight, or what?", Lyla said with a devilish smile on her face._

_"Dude, we talked about this. You already know I like her, no need to keep teasing me about it. She's super cool and I'm just- myself", Sean answered, abandoning all hope about Jenn liking him._

_There was a little pause until Lyla started talking again. "You're right. You are 'yourself'. You are so pathetic. Nobody likes you, Sean Diaz. You are the reason why your own father is dead. Even your mother left you because she didn't like you. You are a monster."_

_Sean realized that this wasn't reality. This was a nightmare. He didn't know what to do. His heart felt like it was going to explode any second. He wanted to wake up so badly, but he couldn't. Something was stopping him from waking up. Maybe it was his own conscience? Maybe he blamed himself too much for everything that happened? Maybe he thought that he deserved this kind of punishment?_

_There were so many thoughts running through his head. All he could do was to stare at Lyla and wait for anything else she had to say._

_Lyla's friendly-devilish smile quickly turned into a devilish-devilish smile. "You can't escape this" were Lyla's last words before she ended their call and left Sean sitting shocked in front of his laptop._

_He didn't know what awaited him. He was scared._

_Out of nowhere, Sean teleported to the scene where his father lied shot on the ground. Sean had to hold back his tears. It exactly felt like the first time he saw his father dead. Painful. The difference this time was that Esteban wasn't dead. Esteban stood up, with the gunshot wound to his chest, eyes rolled back, so there was no color to see in his eyes. It was just emptiness._

_"Why are you doing this to me?!", Sean screamed at his dad, "I know... It's my fault that you're dead! It's my fault that Mom left! I never wanted any of this! I would give my own life if I could, just so you and Daniel could be happy... Please, just stop this! I can't take it anymore!" Sean tried to think of anything that would make all of it stop, but nothing worked._

_Esteban started walking towards Sean with a smile he never saw before. It was pure evil. "I hate you" and "I hope you die" were the only words he said to Sean. Over and over again. There was no option to escape, just like Lyla told him._

_Sean couldn't take it anymore, so het let out one final scream._

**_"FUUUCK!!!"_ **

_Suddenly, the scene changed. Sean wanted to move, but he was held back by some force. It was Daniel. It was his power. He was choking him. Sean's vision went blurrier and blurrier, but he could see Daniel and Finn laughing at him. What the fuck? He tried to breathe, but even that was really hard through the force of Daniel's power._

_"Eugh- Ple- Please- s- st- stop-", Sean tried to gasp for air._

_"It's what you deserve for being the worst brother ever, asshole", Daniel ridiculed Sean while he was choking him with his power._

_"Aww, sweetheart. Don't be mad about it, you little crybaby. Hey, Daniel? Wanna see how well Sean can breathe underwater?", Finn asked Daniel._

_"Ooh, yes! Now it's your turn to take a bath, Sean!", Daniel answered._

_Both of them laughed hysterically._

_They then proceeded to drown him in the lake that was nearby._

_Sean didn't feel anything except pain. It was the worst thing he ever felt, even though it wasn't even real._

_"Hopefully, drowning here will stop this fucking nightmare", Sean thought to himself while painfully drowning in the lake._

_But the nightmare didn't end there. He woke up in front of his laptop again. Sean didn't need a second to understand that he had to go through this literal nightmare again._

_And again._

_And again._

_And again._

_Sean stopped counting after the 17th time, but it was definitely more. And it felt worse and worse every time._

After living through his personal nightmare one too many times, Sean finally wakes up. It's over. The worst dream he ever had is over.

Sean wakes up with tears in his eyes, still shaking, paranoid and afraid. He stands up, walks across the room to find his watch, which he had placed on the table before he fell asleep, and finds out that it's five am. He is about to have a panic attack because of what he just dreamed. He goes back to sit on their bed and is about to drink some water when, suddenly, he feels a hand slowly reaching for his arm. It's Finn's hand.

"Holy shit, are you okay, my little Sean?", Finn asks.

"Uh- yeah, yeah, I am", Sean answers hesitantly.

Finn tries to hug him, but Sean rejects him.

"You don't have to lie to me. I definitely heard you scream multiple times. I tried to wake you up, but you didn't. I'm really worried, sweetie."

Sean just looks at him. He looks at him for like twenty seconds, not saying anything. The longest twenty seconds of his life. Well, maybe not the longest. Five seconds in his nightmare already felt like an hour.

Sean wants to calm down, but- he has a mental breakdown right in front of Finn.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Finn-", Sean tries to apologize as he chokes on his own tears.

Finn doesn't know what to say. Seeing his partner like that. Crying, breaking down, screaming. It makes him feel something he never felt before. It's painful.

"Sean, can you please tell me what happened? Please, just- I- I- can't see you like this."

"Fuck, I'm- I'm sorry, Finn. I fucked up everything. It's my fault that my dad is dead. It's my fault that my mom left us. It's my fault that Daniel had to go through all this shit", Sean explains to Finn, still crying.

"Sean Eduardo Diaz, don't you ever say some bullshit like that ever again. Nothing of what happened is your fault. Nothing, you hear me?", Finn tries to convince Sean.

"Shit- I'm s- sorry to be such a fucking crybaby..."

Is he seriously apologizing for this? For what? For showing emotions?

"You don't have to apologize for any of this. Listen, you are the most amazing person I've ever met, okay? I'm always gonna be there for you, no matter what happens. To the end and shit, remember?"

"To the end and sh- shit, man. Thank y- you so much, Finn."

"Shit, sweetie, I love you. And you know that", Finn says while gently pulling Sean into his direction, hugging him tightly.

After a good five minutes of simply just hugging and reassuring, Sean finally tells Finn about his nightmare.

"Oh fucking hell... That's truly fucked up, Sean. If- if you want to, I could stay up for the night. Just in case you have another nightmare like this again", Finn offers.

"Nah, it's alright. I don't think I will ever stop having these stupid nightmares, but I appreciate the offer. Oh, and can you maybe also- uhh- you know- hug me again... if you don't mind", Sean asks, sounding shy, even though they are together and "bodily closeness" is basically on the daily menu.

"Don't worry, alright? I'm here for you."

Sean and Finn both fall asleep a few minutes later. He's so glad Finn's there. Sean actually doesn't have any nightmares for the rest of the night. To the end and shit, right?

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic and idk what to say  
> uhm yeah, i hope u enjoyed it somehow :))


End file.
